Half A Heart
by LoveHasNoGender
Summary: Kiku lived by a rule: When your born you have only half a heart. When you fall in love with that one person, your hearts become a whole. Main Paring:Alfred x Kiku Also: Arthur x Alfred.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiku's mom always told him, when you're born, you're born with half a heart. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!!**

~*~

"_Mama why are we born with only half a heart"? The woman looked down at the small Kiku and picked him up cradling him in her arms._

"_Were born with only half a heart because when you meet that special someone that you want to be with forever your hearts will be one", explained his mother._

_Kiku's little eyes always sparkled bright at the story and wished he would find that special someone._

"_I promise mama, when I find my special someone our hearts will be the biggest one"._

_She smiled._

_~*~_

The meeting of the nations took longer then Kiku had thought. The nations left quickly to get out and see there "others" .Even Canada walked out with Prussia's arm wrapped around him.

Kiku sighed softly, _Seems everyone has there full hearts._ He walked slowly letting his hair hang in his eyes.

"Iggy don't be so cruel, help me pick up".

Kiku looked up and say the voice had belonged to America. He was begging England to help clean up the meeting room, which had papers everywhere.

"You can do it yourself Alfred you're not a child anymore". America pouted and moved closer to England his arms wrapping around the others waist, "But Arthur your so much strong then I am".

Arthur blushed bright red, "I-idiot..".

Kiku was frozen there as the two nations kissed right in front of him. His heart twisted as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Arthur pulled away, "I-idiot not why someone's here"!

"Huh"? Alfred looked over blushing some when he saw Kiku standing there.

"Gomennasai…".

Kiku looked up tears falling fast, " Gomennasai"! He ran quickly out of the room as fast as he could, his tears blinding him but he didn't care.

_Mama you always told me when you fall in love that other person has the part of you heart._

He stopped running and stood outside, the cold air bitter against his tear stained face.

_But…._

A image of Alfred smiling happily at Arthur came to his mind. He felt himself fall to his knees as his cries turned into hard sobs.

_What if they already have a whole heart Mama….does that mean my heart will break?_

_~*~_

**Poor Kiku I feel bad for him *tear***

Rate and Comment?

For the love of America do so ~~


	2. Chapter 2

The next days seemed the worst for kiku. He couldn't go near the meetings so long as Alfred was there so he forced himself to only train with Italy and Germany.

"Alright that's all for today", announced Germany .

"Yay, Ludwig can we have pasta now", asked Italy who didn't show any signs of just going three hours of training.

Ludwig sighed, "I'll make lunch today Feliciano…and yes we can still have pasta".

"Yay"!

Kiku looked on at his friends with a envois smile. Feliciano and Ludwig always seemed to be together. And even Ludwig who never showed emotion always gave Feliciano a smile.

"Feliciano how do you feel about Ludwig", asked kiku after Ludwig had left to make some food. Feliciano put a finger to his chin in though then smiled, "I care about Ludwig very much".

Feliciano looked at Kiku, "Don't you care for someone kiku"?

"I..u-um…w-well..". Kiku blushed and pulled his knee against his chest, "I do, but… I don't think he feels the same way I do".

"Well you'll never know until you ask him right"? Feliciano patted Kiku's head, "I'm sheer if you show him how much you care he might feel the same".

Kiku looked at his friend and the first time in days showed a smile. Feliciano stood up and offered his friend and hand, "Come on we should go help Ludwig cook". He nodded and took the others hand.

~*~

After a few more days kiku felt so much better. He had stayed with Ludwig and Feliciano for awhile and he was going back home.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay".

"It was no problem kiku, your welcome here any time". Feliciano hugged kiku smiling, "Promise you'll come back okay". He winked, "And remember what he talked about".

He smiled, "I will". He waved goodbye to the two who waved back but Ludwig looked confused. "Feliciano what were you and kiku talking about"?

Feliciano just giggled and hugged Ludwig's arm, "Just about love that all".


	3. Chapter 3

"Kiku there's someone here for you"!

He smiled and whipped the sweat from his forehead,"Please let them in".

As soon as kiku got home he decided to clean his home. There was junk everywhere from years gone by, and kiku was hard at work having on rags instead of his good uniform.

When the door open to the room he was shocked who was there.

It was Alfred.

But it wasn't just Alfred.

It was Alfred with flowers, roses, and a large blush on his face.

"S-sorry, but..um here". The America pushed the roses into the other hand making him blush more. Kiku smiled and smelled the flowers, his own blush blending in with them.

"A-arigatou".

"It's nothing really". The normal heroic face showed embarrassment,"C-can we talk"?

"H-hai".

~*~

"I'm sorry that I cam without telling you".

Kiku shock his head as tea was pored for them. He put a hand over his chest, _calm down._ But how could he, the man he had fallen for had come all the way to see him. Just Him.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about", said Alfred taking his tea and skipping it some.

"W-what is it"?

He put the cup down and looked down it, "I-its about what you say after the meeting".

Kiku's heart flinched," O-oh, I really am sorry for walking on you two".

"Well..that's kind of the thing". Alfred rubbed his head,' I was wondering if..maybe..you could not talk about what you say".

He raised his head and locked eyes with kiku making his heart skip a beat.

"I trust you kiku, and I hope you'll be my friend and keep my secret from the others".

_Friend._

He felt a small smile tug at his lips.

_Friend..is that all?_

He looked down and bit his lip, "H-hai".

_It hurts…._

He bite his lip harder," I-ill keep your secret from the others".

_My heart….it hurts._

~*~

**Finally the new chap is up!! I'm so sorry guys writers block hit me hard for awhile but thanks to some anime my mind started working again ^^ **

**I feel so sorry for kiku, I know how it feels to only be a friend in the eyes of someone you like. But these new words of friendship well bring kiku closer to Alfred, and start trouble.**

**Hehe what well happen you may ask?**

Well Review and ill write it!!! So go to the review button!!!

**~Thank you so much for read^^~**


End file.
